Family Conflict
by Analicious
Summary: Perubahan bisa terjadi pada siapa pun, termasuk pada Sakura. Memiliki buah hati di usia yang muda dan tanpa ikatan pernikahan, tentu bukan hal mudah, kan?/"Kau dan aku beda. Aku tak semenjijikan dirimu."/"Kau menyesal bukan pada waktunya, Tuan Uchiha."


**Family Conflict**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : don't like don't read!

.

.

.

**~o~**

Langkah kaki mungil itu memecahkan keheningan di rumah kecil nan tua itu. Senyum terpancar jelas di bibirnya, matanya juga tampak berbinar-binar cerah. Sesekali, ia menatap benda berbulu yang kini tengah dipegangnya. Senyumnya semakin lebar. "Ia pasti akan menyukainya!"

Dengan pelan, gadis cilik itu memasuki kamar yang terletak di pojok belakang rumah mungil itu.

Matanya terpaku pada sosok yang tengah duduk di atas kursi kayu goyang yang mengarah pada jendela kamarnya. Angin sepoi-sepoi seakan menjadi teman sorenya ini. "Sakura! Sakura!"

Wanita itu tak menoleh. Namun, ekor matanya menoleh ke samping. Seorang gadis kecil tampak mendekatinya dengan wajah riang.

Gadis kecil itu mengangkat tangan kanannya, yang tengah memegang benda berbulu yang terlihat lucu itu. "Lihat, Sakura! Paman Tampang Datar memberi aku ini sebagai hadiah tahun baru! Sekarang, Paman Tampang Datar juga mau bicara sama Sakura, ayo ke luar sama Haruka!" ujar gadis kecil itu dengan tatapan cerianya yang polos.

Ketika perhatian Sakura sepenuhnya terpatri pada benda yang tengah dipegang sang bocah, bola matanya membelalak kaget.

Ia tahu persis boneka apa itu. Sebuah boneka anjing kecil berbulu cokelat lebat yang memiliki dua mata kancing yang diliputi banyak jahitan berantakan. Sakura tercengang.

Ia sudah sangat familiar dengan benda itu. Bahkan, dulu, ia pernah sempat memilikinya.

Pernah. Ya, hanya 'pernah'.

Segera, wanita itu bangkit dari kursi goyangnya, dan merebut boneka anjing yang terlihat gemas itu dengan kasar. Ia menggeser jendela kamarnya semakin lebar, dan membuang boneka anjing itu jauh-jauh. Wajahnya tampak murka. Amarah menggeliat hebat di jiwanya.

Bocah manis yang tak tahu apa-apa itu hanya bisa terpaku. Tentu saja jiwanya tersentak ketika bonekanya direbut dan dibuang dengan kurang ajar oleh Sakura. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan.

"Kenapa kau menerimanya lagi, hah!? Sudah kubilang, jangan pernah mengajaknya masuk ke rumah! Termasuk di tahun baru!"

Bentakan kencang Sakura membuat hati sang bocah semakin menciut. Ia mundur beberapa langkah.

Penyakit temperamental mengerikan itu membuatnya menyesal telah memamerkan boneka pemberian pria yang selalu dipanggilnya 'Paman Tampang Datar' itu.

"Ta-tapi… Tapi… Pa-Paman Tampang Datar itu baik, Sakura! Dia nggak pernah menyakiti Sakura!" Kata-kata polos Haruka yang bergetar karena menahan tangis, justru membuat iris hijau jernih itu berkaca-kaca.

"Baik? KAU BILANG DIA BAIK!? Kau tak tahu apa-apa, sialan!"

Tanpa menghiraukan tangisan Haruka, Sakura segera menyeret tangan sang bocah menuju ruang bawah tanah.

Oh, bukan. Mungkin menurut Haruka, ruang hukuman.

Dalam ruangan yang gelap gulita itu, Sakura akan mengurungnya sampai kurang lebih enam jam. Meskipun Haruka menangis kencang atau menggedor-gedor pintu dengan kekuatan maksimumnya, wanita itu takkan mau mengeluarkannya dari ruang gudang itu.

Dengan kasar, Sakura menghempaskan Haruka memasuki 'ruang hukuman', dan menguncinya rapat-rapat.

Haruka tak melawan. Hukuman yang terlalu sering ia dapatkan ini hanya bisa dilawannya dengan tangisan membisu. Ia segera berjalan menuju pojok ruangan yang berisi bermacam-macam kardus bekas bir, berjongkok seraya menggelamkan wajahnya, dan menangis dalam diam. Menangis seakan-akan sudah menjadi hobi Haruka sejak kecil.

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Ia bisa mendengar suara grasak-grusuk di atasnya.

Kemungkinan, pria yang dijulukinya 'brengsek' itu tengah mencari-cari keberadaannya dan Haruka setelah mendengar teriakan murkanya dan jeritan tangis Haruka.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. Pria itu tak pernah tahu dimana ia menyembunyikan Haruka. Karena perihal gudang bawah tanah, hanya ia, Haruka, dan Kami-_sama_ yang tahu dimana lokasinya.

Lagipula, yang akan dicari pria itu pasti hanya anak itu, bukan Sakura. Hanya Haruka, bukan Sakura.

"Haruka! Haruka!"

Benar, kan.

Sakura bersandar pada bilik pintu gudang tersebut.

Ia mendesah panjang. Cengkeramannya pada kain bajunya semakin kencang. Air mata yang tadi sempat tertahan, kini turun menumpah ruah di atas pipinya. Jejak basah terlihat jelas di lantai kayu yang sudah bobrok itu.

_Cih. Lagi-lagi aku menangisi brengsek itu._

_Menggelikan._

-o-

Rintik hujan membasahi sang ibukota Jepang ketika Sakura terbangun.

Wanita yang sedari tadi terlelap di depan pintu gudang bawah tanah itu mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Ia terbatuk-batuk, manakala tubuhnya mendeteksi debu yang bertebaran dengan bebasnya di sekitarnya.

Ia bangkit, kemudian segera menyingkirkan debu-debu yang menempel ketika ia tidak sengaja tertidur itu. Dengan hati-hati, ekor mata hijau jernihnya itu melirik ke belakang.

Pintu putih itu masih terkunci rapat. Kuncinya juga masih dengan eratnya tergenggam di tangan kanan Sakura.

Sakura terdiam. Wanita itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu gudang tersebut, kemudian merenung sejenak.

_Huft… selalu begini… pasti akan terulang-ulang kembali…_

Sakura menghela napas panjang, kemudian bangkit dan membuka pintu gudang tersebut.

Dengan hati-hati, ia membuka pintu tanpa suara dan mengendap-endap masuk ke gudang bawah tanah tersebut. Sesekali, hidungnya menahan napas ketika mencium bau mengerikan dari tumpukan kardus bir yang berserakan, peninggalan dari pemilik rumah yang terdahulu. Matanya fokus mencari kesana-kemari. Tumpukan barang-barang yang sudah usang itu cukup menyulitkannya untuk mencari keberadaan Haruka.

Tak lama kemudian, mata itu terpaku ketika mendapati sosok gadis cilik yang terlelap dengan manisnya di pojok gudang. Kepalanya bersandar dengan lucunya di samping rak besi kosong.

Sakura terhenyak.

Tanpa berusaha membangunkan Haruka, wanita itu segera menggendong gadis kecil itu dan membawanya keluar dari gudang tersebut.

Hangat. Kulit hangat gadis kecil itu membuatnya bernapas lega.

Dengan cekatan, ia membuka pintu kamar Haruka dan menidurkannya diam-diam di atas ranjangnya. Dengan hati-hati, ia mengambil selembar selimut tebal dari lemari si gadis mungil dan menyelimuti Haruka.

Sejenak, tangan kanannya berangsur akan membelai rambut gadis kecil itu. Namun, tiba-tiba hal itu segera diurungkannya.

Ia menghela napas. Mata hijaunya menatap gadis cilik yang tengah mendengkur kecil itu, kemudian bangkit dan keluar.

Tanpa menyadari, gadis kecil itu tersenyum dibalik tidurnya.

-o-

"_Apa yang kau lakukan pada Haruka?"_

"Bukan urusanmu."

"_Jawab aku, Sakura."_

"Cih. Kukurung di gudang."

Hening sejenak di sana, membuat Sakura sedikit menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sebelum mulutnya akan mengeluarkan cercaan pedas lagi, suara _barithone _itu kembali berdengung di telinganya.

"_Kenapa kau membencinya?"_

Sakura terdiam. Wanita itu memikirkan pertanyaan sang lawan bicara.

Sekejap kemudian, ia menyeringai. Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Bahkan kau tak tahu apa-apa soal kebencianku padanya. _Brengsek_."

Itulah sebutan untuk sang lawan bicara, yang hampir selalu Sakura ucapkan tiap kali mereka bertelepon.

"_Kalau begitu berikan Haruka padaku."_

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Ia sudah sangat bosan dengan permintaan yang selalu ia tolak mentah-mentah itu. Ternyata, si _brengsek _benar-benar keras kepala. Atau… Sakura sendiri yang keras kepala?

"Tidak akan. Sampai kapan pun."

"_Kenapa?"_

"Aku harus mandi. _Bye_."

Dengan cepat, Sakura menutup arus pembicaraan. Ia membanting ponselnya di atas kasur, kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya di atas penopang kasur yang bertekstur agak kasar itu.

Tubuhnya bergerak gelisah di atas kasur. Ia mendesah panjang, kemudian memasukkan tubuhnya semakin dalam ke selimutnya. Selimut yang sudah lima tahun dipeliharanya, yang tak pernah berganti tangan pada siapa pun itu.

Hari menjelang malam. Putri kecil yang tadi dikurungnya di gudang bawah tanah, hingga sekarang belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya atau pun berlaku aktif seperti biasanya di luar kamarnya. Biasanya, setelah dikurung, Haruka akan melakukan banyak aktivitas menyenangkan. Mungkin, hal seperti itu bisa menjadi pengalih kekalutannya atas siksaan Sakura yang bertubi-tubi itu.

Sakura tertawa kecil.

Ia memandang pintu kamarnya yang hening. Sunyi kembali menyapa.

_Sampai hari ini, aku masih seperti ini…_

_Hmph. Salahnya sendiri memiliki warna mata dan rambut seperti itu…_

Sakura mengangkat kedua alisnya. Memori-memori menyenangkan sekaligus mengerikan itu kembali merasuki pikirannya. Ia bangkit, kemudian mencengkeram kepalanya keras-keras. Sungguh, ia sama sekali tak ingin memikirkan hal seperti itu. Ia tak mau memori itu kembali terputar dalam kaset pikirannya. Ia tak mau harus kembali memikirkan pria itu.

_Ya, ini salahnya…_

_Ini salah Sasuke, bukan salahku…_

-o-

"Eh? Aku pernah berkenalan dengan pelacur sepertimu?"

"Jangan dekat-dekat denganku!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan ini sangat mengecewakan _Kaa-san_, Sakura."

"Menggelikan. Di umur segini perutmu sudah mengandung."

"Yang akan kutiduri itu istriku, bukan pelacur sepertimu."

"Maaf. Untuk sementara, tolong menjauhlah dari rumah ini. _Tou-san _akan memberimu banyak uang, tapi jangan berhubungan dulu dengan keluargamu sampai anak itu lahir."

"Sampai kapanpun, itu bukan anakku."

"Jangan harap aku akan menikahi wanita kotor sepertimu."

_**DEG!**_

"DIAMMM!"

Bentakan itu, refleks membuat sang wanita terjaga dari tidurnya. Keringat dingin mengalir deras dari pelipis wajahnya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Mimpi yang lebih menyeramkan dari mimpi hantu itu kembali menghinggapinya.

Cairan bening itu kembali menumpuk di atas iris hijau bening itu. Ia segera memojokkan tubuhnya di sudut kamar, dan merapatkan tubuhnya. Ia memeluk lututnya dengan kondisi tubuh masih bergetar.

Air mata itu belum sudi untuk meninggalkannya.

_Sialan. Kenapa Kami-sama terus mengirimkan mimpi seperti ini?_

"Sakura?"

Suara mungil itu membuat Sakura menoleh kecil. Di ambang pintu, gadis kecil itu menatap wanita yang sedang terpojok dengan isakan pelannya itu.

Rambut berwarna biru _donker _dan iris obsidiannya, kembali membuat Sakura gelap mata. Ia memandang tajam gadis kecil yang tengah mengkhawatirkannya itu, kemudian berteriak lantang, "JAUH-JAUH DARIKU, MATA SIALAN! RAMBUT SIALAN! JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT DENGANKU!"

Gadis cilik itu terhenyak, namun tak lama kemudian ia kembali memasang ekspresi cemasnya.

Langkah kaki yang mungil itu membuat Sakura semakin benci melihatnya. "KUBILANG JANGAN MENDEKATIKU, BODOH!"

Haruka tersenyum kecil. "Jadi Sakura benci sama mata dan rambut Haruka?"

Sakura tak mengatakan apa pun. Melihat perubahan di wajah Haruka, membuatnya sulit mengangguk atau sekedar berkata 'iya'. Karena dari wajahnya, Haruka pasti akan kecewa jika ia berkata begitu.

Haruka menggapai bahu Sakura. Tak peduli resiko yang akan ditanggungnya jika mendekati wanita itu, ia membelai surai merah muda Sakura dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sakura nyaris tak bisa membedakan mana belaian Haruka dan mana belaian sang ibunda yang sudah dirindukannya sejak enam tahun yang lalu itu.

Tidak ada maksud tersembunyi apapun dari belaian lembut itu. Dan perlakuan penuh kasih sayang gadis cilik itu seakan melunakkan seluruh hati Sakura.

Wanita itu tak bisa melakukan apapun selain terhenyak dalam sentuhan lembut Haruka.

Bahkan, gadis kecil yang masih sangat polos dan tak tahu apa-apa itu, bisa membuatnya nyaman dan tenang dalam waktu sekejap.

Lalu, kenapa wanita sepertinya tidak?

-o-

"Sebenarnya Sakura itu baik, Paman."

"_Tapi dia selalu menyiksamu, Haruka."_

"Paman Tampang Datar cuma tau itu saja, kan? Makanya, Paman harus ketemu sama Sakura! Tapi hati-hati, Sakura punya penyakit temperamental yang agak menyeramkan. Jadi Paman harus jaga omongan Paman!"

"…"

Pria yang tengah mengapit ponselnya diantara bahu dan telinganya itu, hanya bisa termangu mendengar ucapan polos gadis cilik yang tengah menjadi lawan bicaranya ini. Tangannya yang tadi sibuk menulis tanda tangannya di berbagai jenis map, kini kaku tanpa alasan.

Mulutnya terkatup rapat.

_Tidak. Aku tahu semuanya, Haruka. Aku tahu sejak dulu._

"_Jadi, kau tak mau tinggal bersamaku?"_

Gadis kecil itu terdiam. Ia memegang telepon rumahnya dengan bingung. Dibilang tidak, juga tidak mungkin. Namun, dibilang iya, ia juga tetap memiliki perasaan untuk tidak meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

"Mungkin Haruka bakal terus sama Sakura. Tapi, Paman Tampang Datar sesekali juga kesini, dong! Siapa tahu bisa baikan sama Sakura!"

Gadis cilik itu bisa mendengar hening sejenak di ujung sana. Setiap ia menelepon dan menyangkut pautkan pembicaraannya dengan nama wanita musim semi itu, ia bisa berkali-kali mendengar keheningan di seberang sana. Entah siapa yang berbicara, angin ataukah pria yang selalu disebutnya paman itu.

"Paman–"

"_Kau menyukai Sakura?"_

"Tentu saja!"

Suara kencang dan nyaring khas seorang anak kecil itu sanggup membuat Sasuke mendesah pelan. Ada rasa lega dan sedih yang muncul dalam bersamaan. Namun, ia sembunyikan rapat-rapat dengan tarikan napas beratnya.

"_Oh, begitu."_

"Oh, Sakura sudah bangun! Nanti Haruka telepon lagi, _bye_!"

Dan demikianlah. Pembicaraan mereka berakhir dengan kehadiran Sakura.

Sasuke mengambil ponsel yang telah diapitnya, kemudian memandang langit-langit di ruang kerjanya. Map-map yang belum ditandatanganinya dibiarkannya terlantar di atas meja.

Ada banyak masalah yang ia abaikan, dan itu lebih berat daripada sekedar selusin atau lebih map di atas meja kerjanya.

Pria itu menghembuskan napas berat, kemudian mengacak-acak rambut biru _donker_-nya.

Ia tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis. Nyaris tak bisa terlihat oleh siapapun.

Pria itu membayangkan, betapa sulitnya harus berkomunikasi dan merasa nyaman dengan suara manis Haruka di telinganya. Betapa sulitnya untuk membuat Haruka bisa terus bersamanya. Sangat sulit.

Wanita itulah penyebabnya.

Pria itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Tidak. Harusnya yang disalahkan bukan wanita itu. Ya, sejujurnya, ia tak punya salah apa-apa.

Haruno Sakura. Oh, mungkin jika lima tahun lalu Sasuke menepati janji terakhir wanita itu, ia akan menjadi Uchiha Sakura.

Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Sama dengan Sakura, ia juga memiliki banyak kenangan pahit yang ingin segera dihapusnya. Tapi, dialah pelaku dari semua memori buruk yang dialami Sakura. Meskipun selalu bersikap acuh tak acuh, Sasuke bukanlah pria yang tega membiarkan semua masalahnya itu mengalun begitu saja. Tidak.

Ia masih ingat. Kurang lebih enam tahun lalu. Itulah saat-saat terakhirnya melihat sikap asli seorang Haruno Sakura.

Namun, enam tahun setelahnya, pria itu hanya bisa melihat kebalikan dari semua sifat Sakura enam tahun sebelumnya.

Haruno Sakura, gadis yang memiliki banyak teman itu, kini menjelma menjadi seorang Haruno Sakura yang sadis dan sama sekali tak memiliki orang yang ingin mengasihaninya. Hatinya begitu keras dan dingin, jauh lebih dingin dari Sasuke. Mungkin, hanya Haruka dan Sasuke yang mengasihinya. Mungkin.

Sasuke ingat, kata-katanya yang dulu memang selalu terucap tanpa perlu terpikir itu.

Ia ingat semua kalimat mengerikan yang ia tuduhkan pada wanita itu. Ia masih ingat semuanya.

Oh, dialah yang menyebabkan ini semua. Mana bisa ia melupakan semua memori pahit itu?

"_Jangan menyuruhku mengasihani pelacur sepertimu."_

-o-

Ketika pagi menjelang, Sakura memutuskan untuk membeli kebutuhan yang mulai berkurang dalam lemari pendingin.

Ia melirik kertas lusuh yang berisi berbagai bahan masaknya yang sudah habis, kemudian menempelkan sebuah memo di lemari pendingin. Hanya tulisan sederhana yang selalu ditulisnya ketika ia keluar rumah.

_Aku pergi. Jangan kemana-mana. Sakura._

Wanita itu melirik pintu kamar sunyi di seberang pintu kamarnya. Sejak pagi, gadis kecil yang selalu menemaninya itu belum keluar juga. Padahal, biasanya Haruka bangun pagi-pagi sekali dan mencoba membangunkannya dari luar. Meskipun selalu Sakura tanggapi dengan kasar.

Ia menghela napas sejenak, kemudian segera memutar gagang pintu belakang.

Dengan cepat, keheningan kembali melanda ruangan tersebut. Rumah yang terkenal akan kesunyiannya itu, mengecualikan suara teriakan Haruka ketika berada di ruang hukuman.

Ketika Sakura sudah pergi, dengan pelan Haruka membuka pintu kamarnya.

Ia melirik kesana-kemari, kemudian menghela napas lega. Dengan kaki mungilnya, ia berjalan menuju lemari pendingin. Ia tersenyum kecil, ketika mendapati hanya ada dua wortel dan sebuah tomat sebagai persediaan terakhirnya.

Gadis kecil itu mendongakkan wajahnya agak ke atas. Seperti biasanya, wanita itu selalu menyisipkan memo di depan lemari pendingin sebelum pergi keluar.

_Hm. Apa Sakura terlalu malu untuk bicara sama Haruka?_

-o-

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_!"

Perlahan, pintu supermarket bergeser sendiri seolah menyambut kepergian Sakura. Wanita yang menginjak umur dua puluh dua puluh empat itu baru saja membeli berbagai bahan masak yang sudah mulai habis di rumahnya. Ia memandang dua kantung sayuran dan daging yang cukup berat itu, kemudian menghela napas berat. Beberapa hari terakhir, ia memang tidak cukup mudah untuk mengurusi segala kebutuhannya.

Sebelumnya, ia memang telah menyewa seorang pembantu yang sudah berkeluarga. Namun, karena didikannya yang terlalu keras pada Haruka dan sikapnya yang mudah marah, sang pembantu pun mulai kewalahan dan memutuskan untuk kabur tanpa mengharapkan gaji sepeser pun.

Padahal, dulu pembantu itulah yang membantu segala keperluan Sakura dalam rumah. Ia yang membelikan bahan masak, membuat masakan untuknya dan Haruka, dan ia pula yang selalu menenangkan Haruka jika Sakura mulai bertindak sepuas hatinya.

Memang, setelah kelahiran Haruka, sikap wanita itu berubah drastis. Ia memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik dan manis, namun sikapnya tidaklah manis dan cantik seperti dulu.

Sebagian besar orang yang kebetulan melihatnya, pasti menganggapnya seorang wanita rumah tangga yang penyayang anak. Mereka tak tahu, dibalik wajahnya yang ayu itu, tersimpan amarah dan dendam yang berlipat-lipat ganda. Apalagi, akhir-akhir ini ia selalu mengalami pusing setelah menumpahkan seluruh amarahnya pada Haruka. Rasanya seolah Kami-_sama _baru saja menghukumnya karena telah melanggar hak asasi gadis kecil yang tak bersalah itu.

Pernah, sesekali Sakura berpikir untuk meredakan semua masalahnya dan mencoba memperbaiki dan menyusunnya dari nol lagi.

Ia mencoba menelepon sanak saudaranya, atau setidaknya mengunjungi rumah keluarga besarnya yang dulu. Ia akan mencoba bersikap sebaik mungkin, dan saat itu Haruka juga bertanya-tanya mengapa wanita yang terbiasa dengan sikap acuh tak acuh ini mendadak menjadi sangat perhatian, bahkan membelikannya baju baru. Bocah manis itu memang terbiasa dengan baju-baju bekas Sakura yang kekecilan, dan ia tak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Tapi, kau tahu apa yang mereka katakan?

"Maaf. Kami sudah tahu tipuan untuk menerima sumbangan begini. Jangan mengaku-ngaku sebagai anak kami."

"Anakku masih bekerja dan lajang, mereka sama sekali belum punya seorang anak. Apalagi anak haram."

"Maaf, kau siapa ya?"

Semua harapan yang sudah Sakura bangun begitu besar, langsung hancur mendengar ucapan tanpa merasa bersalah itu.

_Bukan anaknya?_

_Anak haram?_

_Ingin meminta sumbangan?_

Tidak. Sakura tidak akan secepat itu membutakan hatinya dan segera membenci semua keluarganya. Ia tetap mencoba membuat keluarganya mengerti akan tujuannya ke rumah lamanya. Ia mencoba membangun semuanya kembali, membuat rumah tangganya kembali harmonis.

Tapi, sia-sia. Semua usaha yang Sakura bangun sendirian itu sama sekali tak digubris oleh satu pun anggota keluarganya. Bahkan, nenek dan kakeknya, yang dulu lebih penyayang dari orang tuanya, kini seakan sudah benar-benar melupakannya. Mereka menganggap Sakura tak pernah ada, bahkan tak ada tanda-tanda kerinduan sedikit pun dalam raut wajah mereka.

_Apa-apaan ini?_

Hal itulah yang kini mengubah semua sikap Sakura secara permanen.

Wanita itu kini kehilangan tujuan hidupnya. Semua orang telah membencinya. Tak terkecuali orang-orang yang dulu sangat menyayanginya, kini menganggapnya tak lebih sebagai anjing yang sedang menggonggong meminta pertolongan.

"Sa… kura?"

Lamunan panjang itu langsung pecah begitu Sakura mendengar sapaan yang terdengar kaku dan gelisah itu. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Seketika, air mukanya menegang melihat sosok yang kini ikut tegang di hadapannya.

Wanita berambut _blonde _itu mulai mendekati Sakura, yang kian membuat Sakura semakin menjauh. "Sakura, aku–"

_KENAPA KALIAN MUNCUL LAGI!?_

"Ja-jangan…" Sakura segera memundurkan tubuhnya. Tak peduli bahwa beberapa orang mulai memperhatikan mereka, atas ketegangan masing-masing. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur deras dari wajahnya.

Wanita beriris _aquamarine _itu tersentak, kemudian mempercepat langkahnya. "Tunggu, Saku–"

Terlambat. Kaki Sakura telah melangkah lebih cepat meninggalkan wanita itu.

Sakura segera berlari kencang, mencoba memudarkan kehadirannya dari sosok wanita yang baru saja ditemuinya.

_Tidak. Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin dia._

Siapa itu, Sakura?

_Itu pasti bukan dia._

Oh, hanya teman lama?

-o-

Ketika sampai rumah, Sakura segera mengunci pintu rumahnya rapat-rapat. Panik segera menyergapnya, kantung belanjaannya segera ia jatuhkan di atas lantai ruang tamu.

Ia mencoba mengontrol napasnya kali ini. Rasa sesak itu membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati.

"Waaaah, Sakura pulang! _Okaeri, _Sakura!"

Sapaan hangat nan ceria itu segera menghapus ketakutan wanita berkening lebar itu. Ujung matanya melirik sosok gadis kecil yang kini mendekati kantung belanjaannya dengan raut wajah penasaran. Sesekali, manik obsidian itu menoleh pada kantung lainnya. Tak lama kemudian, ia tersenyum puas. "Aku baru saja membuat telur dadar wortel! Mungkin enak kalau dicampur daging dan sayur!"

Sakura merosot ke lantai ketika rasa takutnya itu sudah memudar seluruhnya. Hal itu sukses membuat Haruka kaget. "Sakura kenapa?"

Ketika tangan mungil itu terangkat hendak memegang kening Sakura, tangan lainnya menyambut hal itu dengan satu tepisan kasar. "Jangan menyentuhku."

"…"

Sakura melayangkan tatapan hinanya pada Haruka. Ia tersenyum miris, kemudian menyentil kening lebar Haruka. "Kau dan aku beda. Aku tak semenjijikan dirimu."

"…"

Haruka terkesiap. Namun, air mata yang tadi sempat membukit di bola mata birunya, tiba-tiba menghilang tertelan entah kemana. Ia tersenyum kecil, kemudian mengangkat dua plastik berat berisi bahan masak yang baru saja dibelikan Sakura. Seakan-akan, ucapan Sakura barusan sama sekali tidak ditujukan padanya. "Haruka buatkan nasi goreng, ya! Sakura harus istirahat, pasti Sakura capek habis beli banyak bahan masak!" ucap Haruka antusias, dengan susah payah menyeret kantungan berat itu memasuki ruang dapur.

Namun, hal itu sama sekali tak bisa membuat Sakura merasa iba sedikit pun.

Justru, pertemuannya dengan teman lamanya itu, semakin membekukan hatinya.

Hatinya yang dulu sekemayu bunga melati itu, kini menjelma menjadi sebeku ratu es. Jauh lebih beku dari pangeran es yang dulu pernah sangat disanjungnya itu.

Jangankan mengasihani, menyayangi pun tidak.

_Jangan harap aku bisa memaafkanmu dan menerima bocah sialan itu, Sasuke._

_**Jangan harap.**  
_

.

.

Tbc~

**oOo**

haaaaai~ /tebarbunga

gak mau banyak omong deh, udah kebanyakan ngomong/?

so, mind to review?

.

_Analicious_

_Sunday, March 16th 2014._

_._


End file.
